Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui
"It was a treaty forced upon the Republic, no matter what it was a show of defeat to us how we nearly loss everything" ''-A Historian's Point of view on the Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui'' The Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui was a peace treaty designed by the Oltanian Empire after their re-emergence in 135 of 2779 GRS. It signaled the end of the Shadow War and marked the beginning of a fragile peace between the two superpowers. The treaty forced the Republic to secede a large chunk of its territory to the Oltanian Empire. Many worlds were devastated by the Shadow War and the treaty made it worst especially worlds in the Northern Republic Territory where most of them were given to the Oltanian Empire. In the end the Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui marked a dark age for the Galactic Republic of Tretris. Starting around 135 of 2779 GRS, the Shadow War commenced with a surprise attack over the water world of Korus, the Oltanian attack left no survivors, before long several other Oltanian Fleets appeared over key Republic Worlds severing trade and supply lines. The Republic was forced into a corner, however thanks to the Demon Hunters the Republic was able to reclaim some worlds but it wasn't enough to stop the Oltanians. By the end of Novembus 24th, 135 of 2779 GRS the entire Republic Territory had fallen under Oltanian hands. With trade and supply routes effectively cut off it wouldn't be a matter of time before the Republic Capital would be in sight for the Oltanians. However a light in darkness was given to the Republic. The Oltanian Vernindad; Vernindad Jessop offered a peace treaty between the two factions. They agreed to meet on the peaceful world of Novalis to discuss the treaty. High ranking Republic Officials along with high ranking Oltanians gathered on Novalis to discuss the terms of the treaty, little do they know of what was going to happen next. As the summit continued the Oltanian First Armada appeared over Tretris Oakutarui and Meridum, two seperate fleets attacked the Demon Hunter Academy of Meridum while another fleet bombarded the Capital City. The attack crippled both the Demon Hunters and the Republic. What was worst was when the Oltanians held the Senate hostage and executed the Lindson Royal Family effectively cutting off the head of the Republic. The surprise attack ended the Republic's reign. Soon a peace treaty was given by the Oltanian Vernindad, secede the Northern Republic Territory to the Oltanians and they'll leave. Forced into a bind the Republic agreed. The Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui had it's backlashes, several key worlds didn't like the treaty and seceded themselves from the Republic, notable worlds like Hallikoan and Arrogosii V seceded after hearing of the treaty, while they remained in the Republic Territory they never supported the Republic. In the end the treaty brought a fragile peace between the two superpowers, but at a cost. Many worlds were devastated, alot civilians died in the onslaught in the end the Shadow War though only lasting a year caused enough damage to be felt for centuries. The Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui brought distraught across the Republic, to this day many worlds still didn't support the Republic's decision at the conclusion of the Shadow War, and chaos that followed right after.